


Ballad of a God

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: You're gonna make them scream someday. You're gonna make it big. (S6-centric Castiel vid.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ballad of a God

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Ballad of a Politician" by Regina Spektor


End file.
